Fang's New Flock
by maeangel98
Summary: So, Fang leaves Max and makes a new flock. A girl with wings comes falling out of the sky and happens to fall into the arms of one of Fangs flock members. Maya knocks her out when she try to "fly" away. Does she join or run?
1. Chapter 1

**My first thought was fight or flight. I got a running start and I flung myself off the railings. In a second I was airborne. The wind whipping through my jet-black hair. I had finally escaped from that hell hole! I was free! My happiness was short lived when I heard the all too familiar growl of an Eraser. They were stronger than before and still they were no match for me. I drop kicked one in the jaw and punched another in the face. Before they could even attack I flew away. I figured out that I could fly up to 350 miles per hour. I started to feel light headed and everything started to spin. Before I knew what was happening I was falling from the sky. I tried to scream but the wind ripped it from my throat. My wings wouldn't work. I was finally free and now I was going to die! How could my life get any better! OH, yeah some random guy catching me before I died, that's how.**

"**Fang! Come quick!" The guy yelled. He was hurting my wings!**

"**Let go of me, before I snap your scrawny neck!" I hissed.**

"**Dude, calm down!" The guy laughed. In that moment I swung upwards and my foot connected to his face. "You little…!" He yelled. I was already up in the air and he was jumping for me.**

"**Can't catch me now can ya'?" I laughed. Someone was coming up on my right and I was ready. Before the person got a chance to attack me, they were already on the ground. I was pissed as hell and I wanted to teach them a lesson for… saving my life?**

"**You're strong. That's good!" The guy called up at me.**

"**Why would you care! I'm a freak!" I yelled back.**

"**Same here! Why don't you come down here, so we can talk!" The guy asked.**

"**Nah, I gotta fly!" I laughed. Just as I said that I was knocked to the ground and I felt someone put a lot of pressure on my already injured wing. "Get off of me before I kill you!" I hissed.**

"**Shut up!" A girl hissed in my ear. I felt something go over my mouth and then everything started to go black. But I saw a guy bend down next to me and he said something but I didn't know what. My last thought was, that they were gonna take me back to that god awful place. The School.**


	2. New girl?

"**Miya, you knocked her out cold, and I think you broke her wing," A guy said after he was done pulling on my hurt wing.**

"**Sorry, but she was going to run away and we need as many people as we can get in Fang's flock," Miya? said.**

"**Who is she and where did you find her?" A guy said, it was a different guy from before.**

"**Fang, you okay? She got you pretty hard," Miya asked.**

"**Yeah, again who is she?" Fang asked.**

"**I don't know, Ratchet do you know who she is?" Miya asked.**

"**I happen to have a name, but I'd rather get going and I don't want to be taken to that hell hole of a place," I snapped my wings open and then flew up into the sky. My wing was soar but not broken.**

"**Hey wait up!" Fang shouted and he flew up to me.**

"**Nice wings," I laughed. His wings were a really dark black and they almost looked purple. Mine were jet-black with purple tips. His irises were so black they were almost the same color as his pupils. He had an olive skin tone and his black hair wasn't long or short, kinda in the middle. Just for fun I made him blind. I laughed when his eyes suddenly went blank and his wings stopped beating. I flew away and then I gave him his sight back.**

"**What did you just do to me!" Fang yelled in my direction.**

"**How does it feel to be blind!" I laughed, as I flew away and much to my disappointment he followed.**

"**How did you do that!" He said as he grabbed my wrist. Instinctively I kicked him in the gut and grabbed hold of one of his wings.**

"**I will rip off your wings and put them on backwards if you touch me again!" I hissed in his ear. I then let him go and I flew away at 400 miles per hour, a new record.**

"**Hey come back here! Please, I want you to join my flock!" Fang yelled.**

"**What flock?" I said, appearing behind him. He freaked out and almost fell from the sky.**

"**My flock," He smiled. It was an amazing smile.**

"**Give me a day or two, then I will give you an answer." I flew away.**


	3. Raven?

"**Star, can you follow her on foot? She would see me if I was flying behind her," Fang ordered.**

"**Sure, which direction is she headed?" Star asked.**

"**East."**

"**Got it!" Star said and then she was off in a flash. **

"**Kate, Ratchet, and Maya, keep a look out for her, just in case she got away from Star. She's cunning. More cunning then all of us put together. She would be a great person for the flock!" Fang said. No one had ever seen him this happy before. **

"**Why are you so happy?" Maya asked, breaking the silence.**

"**I'm not happy! I'm excited! We need to get Iggy down here and she can give him back his sight! Wouldn't that be so awesome! I just feel like we know each other from somewhere. I feel like we are meant to be together," Fang was talking more and more since he became the flock leader.**

"**Good, plan. Except for one thing," Kate said.**

"**What one thing?" Fang asked.**

"**Where's Iggy?" Kate smiled.**

"**Don't know," Fang said aloud.**

"**Why are you following!" I yelled at the girl below me.**

"**Fang told me to! Have you decide! Please join the flock!" The girl begged.**

"**Fine," I sighed and dropped to the ground. "I'll race ya'."**

"**You're on!" And with that the race started. I gave her a head start and in a minute I was ahead of her and in another minute I was back in the alley. "You beat me! How is that possible!" The girl gasped.**

"**I'm really fast. I gave you a head start by like a minute," I wasn't even out of breath and she was wiping a bead of sweat off of her brow.**

"**Fang! She's decided!" The girl yelled into a little speaker.**

"**Cool, come on in!" A voice came out of the speaker and a door opened. The girl went in first and I followed. I saw two girls and a guy in the room, but not the other one. I was looking for… Fang. I felt like I was being watched and I threw a punch at the wall behind me.**

"**OWW! Dude that hurt!" Fang gasped. I had hit him in the gut.**

"**Never sneak up on me or I will hurt you worse than that. So, my name is…. I don't know my name. Anyone have an idea?" I asked.**

"**Scar! No…Beth! No, how about Silver?" the guy without wings asked.**

"**Cool ideas, but maybe….. Maximum. It sounds cool," I looked around and everyone nodded in agreement except Fang and Maya. "That cool with you two?" I asked.**

"**I love that name on you!" Maya said and she gave me a hug. I backed away immediately.**

"**I don't really like to be hugged. Fang seems lost in thought so, my name is Maximum Ride."**

"**Please, don't use that name," Fang looked up at me and I saw that sadness in his eyes.**

"**Okay how about Raven?" I asked and everyone nodded in agreement.**

"**So, what's you power, besides the wings?" Maya asked me. **

"**I can fly up to about 400 miles per hour, um… I can take away people's sight and then give it back. Oh and I can also like, what's the word. I can take away someone's power and still have it after I give it back. I just got out of that hell hole and I don't really know if I have any more powers. I swear if any of you guy s take me back to that hell hole, I will kill you. Painfully," I said calmly.**

"**I like her! She's feisty," the guy laughed. I took away his sight and he screamed, "I'm blind! I can't see anything! Please, give me my sight back!" **

"**Sure," I gave it back and he sighed. "Hey, I introduced myself, so who are you guy?"**

"**I'm Fang, that's Maya, Kate, Star, and Ratchet," Fang said pointing to all of them.**

"**I'm gonna be keeping an eye on you Ratchet," I pointed my pale finger at him. "Hey, can I like rest somewhere? I'm extremely exhausted from fighting some stupid Erasers," I yawned.**

"**I'll show you to your bunk," Kate said and she led me to a room, with a couple of bunk beds. **

"**I don't want to take someone else's bed, I'll just sleep on the floor," I smiled and pointed to the floor.**

"**Oh, no you wouldn't be taking someone else's bed. We all have a bed in here and Fang sleeps in the other room," Kate said pointing to a door.**

"**Cool, a secret hide out," I smiled. I sighed and got on the top bunk over Ratchets. There was no way he was sleeping above me. If he did I would most likely be sleeping with my eye's open.**

"**Hey! You're in my bed!" Ratchet whined.**

"**Well, there's no way you're sleeping above me," I smirked. Then before he could react I made him sleep on the bottom bunk. Mind control is awesome.**


	4. Iggy can see?

"**Fang! Why is there a girl asleep in my bed!" A guy yelled. I woke up and jumped out of the bed and landed in a fighting position. "Whoa, no need to fight," The guy said holding up his hands.**

"**Who are you?" I asked.**

"**I should be asking you that, so, who are you?"**

"**I asked first!" I snapped.**

"**You win. My name is Holden. And you are?"**

"**Raven," I said reluctantly. Everyone else was awake now and I was still in a fighting position.**

"**Raven, no need to kill Holden. He's part of the flock," Fang put his hand on my shoulder. I felt electricity go through me and I know he felt it too.**

"**So, I'm gone for a day and you guys replace me with her?" Holden asked, pointing to me.**

"**I have a name and if you don't stop pointing your finger at me I will cut it off," I said and gave him an innocent smile.**

"**Do it," He dared me. I pulled out a Swiss army knife and, cut off his finger. **

"**I know you grow back your limbs, and now I can to," I said and cut off my pinkie. It grew back and his finger grew back too.**

"**How, did you get to sleep on the top bunk?" Ratchet asked.**

"**Um…mind control," I laughed nervously. **

"**And you tell us that now?" Fang asked. I turned around and our gazes locked. "We need to go to that school."**

"**Oh, yeah! I almost forgot," Maya said.**

"**Wait, we're going to The School?" My heart raced at the thought of going back to that hell hole.**

"**No, we're going to a regular school to meet a group called The Doomsday Group," Fang explained.**

"**Oh, nice to know," I said. Fang, Maya, and I snapped open our wings once we got on top of the building. "You guys lead," I said and they jumped off the building. I followed. I looked down and saw Ratchet, Star, Kate, and Holden get into a car.**

"**Okay we're here," Fang said after he landed.**

"**Looks normal to me," I said. No guys with white coats and long needles. I was good. But someone did catch my eye. "Maya you never told me you had a twin!" I said, pointing towards a girl that looked exactly like Maya.**

"**I don't… Fang! She's here!" Maya said and there was some nervousness ion her voice.**

"**Max, he's here," Angel said calmly, as she tugged on Max's shirt.**

"**Where?" She did a 360 and saw him. Maya was beside him, along with another girl. The other girl had long jet-black hair, and was looking straight at Max. "Ange, can you read that girl's mind?" Max asked Angel.**

"**I've tried. She has like a firewall in her mind. I can't read any of their minds when they're around her.**

"**Not good," Max looked directly at Fang and he waved.**

"**Oh, and Max. She has wings," Angel added.**

"**What!" Max gasped.**

"**Iggy! Come over here really quick!" Fang waved Iggy over.**

"**Angel, lead Iggy over to Fang okay?" Max ordered Angel, and she nodded.**

"**Hey, Ig you want your sight back?" Fang asked. I knew he was just using me!**

"**DUH! That was a stupid question!" Iggy said excitedly.**

"**Okay, close your eyes and then count to ten," I was holding back laughter. I gave him his sight and he counted to ten, then he opened his eyes. "You didn't really have to count to ten. But, it was funny!" I laughed. He had a shocked expression on his face. I closed his mouth and said, "You can catch a fly if you keep your mouth open."**

"**I can see!" Iggy jumped up and hugged me.**

"**Can't….breathe," I gasped.**

"**Sorry, hey you have wings! Why don't you join Max's flock?" Iggy asked.**

"**Who's Max?"**

"**I'm Max," A girl said from behind me.**


	5. Fang or New Boy?

"**Hi, I'm Rav-"I couldn't finish my sentence because she punched me in the face. "What's your problem!" I yelled and punched her back. I broke her nose.**

"**You're my problem!" She yelled.**

"**I've never even met you! So how can I be your problem?" I yelled back.**

"**Max! Stop it! Now!" Fang yelled. **

"**Since when did you yell?" Max snapped. Grouchy much? I sent an order to Max, so that she would calm down and explain everything.**

"**Don't hurt her. She needs to be brought back in an un-damaged piece," An all too familiar voice said. I stopped dead in my tracks. They found me. I turned around and saw an all too familiar Eraser.**

"**What do you want no-" I tried asking but I felt a dart go into my neck. "You arse," I said before I passed out.**

"**What are doing to her!" Fang yelled.**

"**She will be no use to you anymore," I felt my hair lift off my neck and I heard everyone gasp.**

"**She has an expiration date," Max gasped. I couldn't feel anything or see anything anymore. My ears started ringing and everything started spinning.**

**About an hour later I woke up in the headquarters of The Doomsday Group. Oh, yeah now I remember why I was edgy when they said that name. The Doomsday Group created me.**

"**I don't think the Chinese water torture is necessary!" I yelled into the darkness. Every two seconds another drop of water hit the middle of my forehead.**

"**Generation 57 please shut up," A kid said.**

"**I have a name and it's not Generation 57!" I snapped.**

"**Then what is it?" A female woman asked.**

"**Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," I said calmly. It was painful but I bared it. I was cutting my wrists and ankles against the sharp metal restraints. It cut off my hands and they grew back almost instantly. Then I worked on my ankles. It hurt like hell!**

"**RAVEN!" I heard a guy yell. I looked up and saw Fang run into the room. I had finally cut my ankles off and they grew back. I ran over to him and he caught me in his arms. Then to my surprise I felt his lips press against mine. I opened my eyes and saw… Zane. Not Fang. **


End file.
